This invention relates generally to the art of mail inserting machines, that is machines for preparing groups of inserts to be inserted into envelopes of the like.
Envelope inserting machines often include insert tracks along which pusher pins move to drive groups, or piles, of inserts which are sequentially deposited thereon by gripper jaws of insert rotors, or the like. That is, there are often a plurality of insert dispensing devices having rotors spaced along an insert track, each depositing a different insert in front of each pair of pusher pins, thereby creating a pile of inserts in front of each pair of pusher pins which is eventually inserted into an envelope. Because such mail insertion machines are often used with different size inserts, it is often necessary to change phase relationships, or synchronization, between various ones of the insert dispensing devices and the pairs of pusher pins on the insert track. In this regard, spacings between insert track pusher pin pairs are normally fixed as is an angular distance between gripper jaws on insert rotors of the insert dispensing devices. However, it is normally desirable that each insert dispensing device deposits its insert on the insert track immediately in front of a pusher pin pair. If it deposits an insert too far in front of a pusher pin pair, the insert will not be on the insert pile of the pusher pin pair which makes it difficult to insert the pile into an envelope. Also, inserts which are too far in front of pusher pin pairs, are not quickly brought into registration by pusher pin pairs and can thereby improperly rotate and possibly jam the insert track. On the other hand, if an insert dispensing device deposits an insert on top of a pusher pin pair so that the pusher pin pair does not contact edges of the insert to control it and bring it into registration with other inserts of a pile, this could also jam up the insert track and/or cause inserts to get into incorrect piles.
Normally, gripper jaws of insert rotors grip leading edges of inserts for depositing them onto the insert track. Thus, if an insert dispensing device is depositing inserts six inches wide onto the insert track, it will be synchronized to release leading edges of the inserts slightly more than six inches from pusher pin pairs on the insert track in order to deposit the inserts immediately in front of the pusher pin pairs. It will be appreciated that if an insert dispensing device at an insert station, which has been depositing six-inch inserts, is required to deposit three-inch inserts, the phase relationship of the insert rotor gripper jaws to the insert track pusher pins must be changed so that the gripper jaws release leading edges of inserts slightly more than three inches in front of pusher pin pairs. Such synchronization has been accomplished in the past manually. That is, there is power linkage, or a power train, between rotation motion of the insert rotors at the insert dispensing devices and linear movement of the pusher pins along the insert track. Phasing has normally been accomplished by manually releasing a clamp in this power train, or linkage, so as to allow manual rotation of insert rotors independently of pusher pin movement on the insert track. Each insert rotor is then rotated independently until a proper synchronization between the pusher pin movement and the insert-rotor, gripper-jaw movement is achieved. The clamp is then again tightened. The machine is then test run, with further manual adjustments being made as required. As can be imagined, such adjustments are quite time consuming and must be made for each insert dispensing device.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a phase-adjustment device for an insert machine which can be opereated remotely, automatically, and/or in a programmed manner, to adjust phase relationships between movements of insert dispensing devices and driving members of an insert track.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such a phase-adjustment device which is relatively uncomplicated and relatively inexpensive to construct.